Interests: Pushing People
by Sugarandcream
Summary: L likes annoying Light... one shot.


In the Life Of

The taskforce is bored. There is no reason not to be, as they have been going through seemingly useless information for days. But though they would love to go home, one look at L suggests that their task should somehow be absorbing…

L decides he is a foot and a quarter away from Light who in compliance with his golden boy image is reading cases with what looks to be the calm and concentration of Buddha. Tapping his pencil lightly, L muses that this outward appearance should be tested to display its internal accuracy. He will check on Light in one minute and twenty six seconds to see if his pencil tapping will have affected Light. This is the amount of time he has determined it will take Light to mentally and therefore physically change because of the slight annoyance. It is a multipurpose test, also assessing how well he knows Light.

L goes back to reading cases, noting the unusual manner in which one of the victims was killed but really, this Kira is so uninteresting compared to when Light's percentages of being Kira were greater.

The exact time has passed…maybe, and L glances sideways at Light. Ahh. As L thought, Light's external was a fraudulent display of Budhaesque qualities. Light is not in profile reading Nirvana and L knows for Light's mouth is now open in a failed attempt to seem relaxed by slackening his jaw and L almost smiles because Light's mouth is 2 centimeters too open. Light is overcompensating, not that anyone else but L would notice, and having yet again proved to himself that Light is two faced L lets himself be consumed by his love of cake, licking the frosting off the top of one piece, dismay taking over as he realizes he has ruined the balance of the meal and has to reach over to the tray for a new one.

In his post cake sugary haze, L thinks that Light really is like art. Light's body, his whole being really, is a representation of what should be. Light displays his idea of perfect and his interpretation is beautiful. L knows it is very likely that Light has killed people and that his genius allows him to be more flawed then most, but Light doesn't look it. Light molds his exterior to such a beautiful perfection and L's favorite thing is to break through what is shown, to know the artist behind it.

Which is why L decides to increase the volume of his pencil tapping by 13 decibels. Well, there is a 98 percent chance that it is 13 decibels.

Light becomes noticeably tenser after only eighteen seconds as his eyes squint slightly at the page as if the noise actually hurts. L continues his observations. Light's forearms have tightened, his legs are now closer together, and his feet are…moving? L looks up in time to see Light walk over to the cabinet to retrieve more case files, an obvious tactic to distract himself from the noise.

L looks down at his cakeless plate morosely and then quickly rectifies the situation. Staring at his new piece, he tries not to become entranced by it as he awaits Light's return.

He really is bored, all he is really interested in is Light losing control, no matter how small the amount lost might be. The only time Light does so completely is during the times they fight and while he loves feeling Light's mostly uninhibited anger, he wants to watch it.

He's addicted and now even annoying Light in small ways is fascinating.

Light sits down again and L stands up, crossing the distance between them so that he can tap his pencil directly next to Light's new case file while reading along. Unsurprisingly, it is another heart attack account. After twenty nine seconds, which L decides really is a long time, Light finally looks at him with an expression of annoyance that L believes matches Light's internal emotions quite well. "Ryuzaki. Please stop that."

"What's wrong Raito-kun?"

Light looks offended and silence ensues.

"Would you like this particular case file Ryuzaki?"

Light is trying to control himself and is now feigning polite. The realization that he might be systematically desensitizing Light, hits L. He'll have to be more careful from now on.

"I was reading it just fine here Raito-k…"

"No, just take it Ryuzaki."

L hesitates, the pencil tapping thudding through the pause.

"The pencil." Light finally grits.

"Stop tapping it."

L looks down at the pencil in slight surprise, stopping its movement.

"Oh, was that bothering you?"

At this Light goes unreasonably still and L looks down at him apologetically, feeling the need to explain.

"I thought your ability to concentrate was higher than that."

"Are you sure you are done?" L asks.

"Yes." Light replies in a failed attempt at monotone.

L moves to take the case file from in front of Light.

"Thank you Raito-kun."

Light's hands flinch violently in a quelled reaction, causing a wave of glee to wash over L as he plops back into his chair a new piece of cake awaiting him. Contentedly, he picks up the strawberry on top with two fingers, lifts the beautiful, sweet fruit towards his mouth and…

BAM!

L's strawberry flies across the room, his chair topples to the floor, but L is up in a second, ready to fight back.

And for now this will do. But he must plan bigger from now on because there is a 40 percent chance that he can do better, that he can shred Light's control through more effective methods.

And then, he will win.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! What did you think?


End file.
